Blackout
by Bloodsiia
Summary: Lalnable Hector is loose in yoglabs, who will prevail, the heroes or the villain? [No ships! Maybe implied Honeyphos? but not really. Warning: Blood and Death (but no gore) ]


It was a regular day in Yoglabs, Lewis had begun to show simon basic portal technology, luckily neither of them had messed up anything just yet. It was getting a bit tiring, and Simon had requested a break.  
"Alright, but only for a little while! These portals don't stay open forever you know!" Lewis scolded,  
"I know, I know!" Simon replied,  
"This is a bad idea, I can feel it!"  
The two of them walked through Yoglabs, but unfortunately they had to pass a certain someone on the way to the break room. He was kept in a large room, with walls of glass so he could be monitored. None of them looked his way, but hey knew he was indeed there. His name was Lalnable, a highly dangerous clone.  
"I don't like walking past here.." Simon said, shaking ever so slightly, he didn't dare even glance toward the man.  
"I know, we'll have him moved sooner or later."  
Simon, despite telling himself he wouldn't look, snuck a glance toward the room as they were walking right by it.  
"Uhh.. Lewis?"  
There was no reply for a moment,  
"What is it? Look, he's contained in there! There's no way he could ever escape."  
"I think you should take a look!" Simon said, clearly scared half to death,  
"What?" Lewis turned his head, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"T-That's impossible!"  
Instead of seeing the man, standing there as he normally is, there was no sight of anyone except for some bloody prints on the glass.

"Lewis i'm scared!"  
"Fuck, I know, just stay calm!" Lewis tried to figure out how they could escape without being found, then he realised, "The portals!"  
"This is not the time for mods!" Simon yelled,  
"No, we can escape!"  
"What about the testificates?"  
"Fuck them!"  
Without thinking twice, they turned around and headed toward the labs where the portals were being tested. Lewis, being much faster Simon had to slow down for his companion. When they reached the labs, they saw something horrible.  
"The portals are down! I knew this was a horrible fucking idea!" Lewis said, trying furiously to re-open the portals.  
"What do we do!?"  
"We have to fight! Its two against one, after all." Lewis said, reaching for his sword.  
"Uh, okay!" Simon said, trying to be brave,  
Just then, they both heard a low buzzing sound, and within seconds there was a loud crack.  
The lights went completely out.  
"AHHH!" Simon screamed at the top of his lungs,  
"Shhh!" Lewis hissed, his eyes glowed a bright blue in the darkness.  
They heard footsteps, they seemed to be shuffling slowly toward them. Both of them were completely silent, though Lewis knew they could be seen, as his eyes were a dead give away. They waited for what seemed like minutes, but was actually only a few moments. Then, as if to purposefully break the tension the figure in the dark let out a low pitch hum noise, that of a testificates.  
"Thank god.." Lewis breathed deeply, he felt calmer, but was still panicked.  
"How do we get out?" Simon whispered, his voice trembling,  
"We have to find the lights." He said simply, keeping his voice hushed. He could see somewhat in the pitch black, due to his eyes, but it was difficult. "Follow my eyes."

They walked slowly and carefully down some halls, eventually Lewis realised he had no clue where they were now. Simon could tell,  
"Do you know where we even are?"  
"Its a big building! I may of gotten a bit lost."  
"We're going to die!" Simon said, quite loudly.  
"Shhh!"  
They kept walking, possibly in circles, until Lewis finally recognised where they were.  
"Th-This is right by his room.." Lewis stuttered,  
"FUUUCK!"  
Lewis took out his sword, that scream was sure to attract unwanted attention.  
"Lewis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we gonna.. Die?"  
Lewis had to think for a minute,  
"I sure fucking hope not."  
There was a loud CLICK, and as if in a blink, all the lights flashed on.

"Oh thank god!" Simon breathed a sigh of relief.  
"We should get to the front door!"  
They both ran as fast as they could without leaving one another behind, but they stopped seconds after discovering the entrance room was now empty except for a vast amount of blood, they stopped dead in their tracks, which turned out to be a horrible idea as only a few seconds later they heard footsteps, these ones however were swift and approaching fast. Too awe struck by the destruction the to of them didn't hear the footsteps until the owner of them spoke;  
"Fancy seeing you two here, hmm?" His voice was familiar, almost like a friends but it sounded different, as if a voice could sound deceiving and evil.  
"Oh, fuck." Simon said, without turning around  
"Lalnable!" Lewis turned around, and held his sword up, ready to fight.  
"I'm not looking for a fight, Xephos." The man smiled, "I only wish to go free."  
"There's no way i'll let you! Look at all this death you've caused, you monster!" Simon turned around, and watched the two stand quite a distance apart.  
"Monster? The real monster is the man who failed hundreds of clones." He said with a sly smirk, "I may have killed testificates, but you," he chuckled mid sentence, "You, killed hundreds of your closest friends."  
"You be quiet! They're clones!" Lewis took a step toward Lalnable, his sword pointing right at him.  
Lalnable only smiled, and took a step himself,  
"Theres no need to get violent, I only want out of here."  
"Well the key is hidden, so you're going to have to kill me to get out!"  
"A pity, really, Xephos. I was willing to get out of here without having to kill you."  
"Looks like you forgot about the clones!" Lewis said boldly,  
Lalnable paused, he looked shocked. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his cool.  
"Uh, well," Lalnable said, taking a step back, "I," Suddenly he took out a button, "I have a switch that'll make this your worst nightmare!"  
"Don't you dare!" But before Lewis could stop him the lights crackled out once more. Within the span of a few seconds the both of them heard a large click and something very heavy opening.  
"The door!" Lewis yelled, he spun around and ran to the door, leaving Simon behind due to his speed. Light poured through the door, he ran out, but by the time he got through the insane scientist was already quite a few blocks away.  
"Fuck."


End file.
